One Piece: Age of Kuma
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: Good intentions wreak havoc when Dr. Vegapunk unwittingly creates Kuma, a terrifying AI monster who vows to achieve "world peace" via mass extinction. Now Luffy and his Straw Hat pirates must stand firm to defeat Kuma and save mankind…if they can! A play on the trailer for Avengers: Age of Ultron. One Shot.


For better or worse, I do not own either One Piece or the Avengers, with the latter being the inspiration for this. Based off of one of the Trailers for Age of Ultron.

-0-

One Piece: Age of Kuma

-0-

 _Luffy's hometown, with everyone smiling and laughing._

 _Marine Headquarters standing tall and proud._

A monotone voice speaks: " **I was designed…** " a glimpse of a bible held in a gloved hand, " **to save the world.** "

 _The Kingdom of Alabasta, with Princess Vivi walking among the citizens, and then all of them turning to stare and point at something on the horizon._

" **People would look to the seas and know…hope.** "

 _The rising head of Bartholomew Kuma, with one eye turning red._

" **I'll take that from them first** ," the flat voice declares.

 _The streets of Water 7, explosions crumbling the buildings while the citizens run in terror._

" **There's only one path to peace..**."

 _Amazon Lily on fire._

 _Full shot of the imposing form of Kuma, still wearing his gloves and holding his bible._

" **Their extinction**."

 _An explosion of compressed air destroying a Navy base._

Bold, red letters written out on the screen: "ONE PIECE"

 _Seeing Kuma stretched out on a lab table_

"I tried to create a weapon to protect the world," the hunched figure of Dr. Vegapunk says, hesitating for a moment, "but I created something terrible."

"Artificial intelligence," the Franky the cyborg finishes with a hushed voice.

 _Wave after wave of figures identical to Kuma advance, tearing through building and releasing lasers from their hands and mouths, their eyes malevolently red._

"It's called the Pacifista program,"

 _Surrounded by burning buildings, Vice-Admiral Garp struggles to stand while clutching the bleeding stump of his right arm._

"I'm sick of seeing people pay for what the Government's done," says Luffy, his eyes shadowed by his hat, tone frigid.

 _Mihawk 'Hawkeye' cutting through a Pacifista with his sword, blood pooling from a head wound into his left eye, while more and more of the cyborgs close in on him._

"We did this to try and end the threat of pirates! To make everyone feel safe!" an angry Vegapunk yells.

"Well, you _amazingly_ failed," Robin replies, face blazing with contempt.

 _A hand grabbing three swords._

 _A female hand grabbing a batton._

 _A final hand grabbing a straw hat._

 _The_ Thousand Sunny _drops out of the sky into the water, four figures leap out, one in a black suit and slacks propelling through the sky as he kicks at the air, while the man with green hair and the woman with black hair hold onto their Captain as he rocketed forward_.

"Here we all are," Silvers Rayleigh said in his wise old voice as he looked around at the Straw Hat pirates, "with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world! So stand, and fight!"

 _Gigantic female arms grow out of the bodies of Pacifistas to ensnare the visibly struggling human weapons._

 _Chopper in his monster form smashes Pacifistas down while being shot at from all sides._

 _Luffy frantically dodges laser blast after laser blast from Kuma's mouth while in Second Gear._

"I am going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy screams to the heavens.

 _Lightning rains down from the sky._

 _A group of Pacifista freeze in place as ice suddenly coats their joints, while a tall figure with an afro walks away._

 _Pacifistas visibly struggling to hold off giant plants while being peppered with explosions_.

 _The General Franky robot backhands a Pacifista to send it flying._

 _A roaring Sanji soars through the air while enveloped in flames._

 _Zoro wielding his three swords while running forward, dodging through enemy fire._

" **If you were to go on a trip...** " the emotionless figure of Kuma asks.

 _Sanji pinned down by rubble with Nami kneeling beside him trying to help, both of them looking up in horror._

" **…where would you like to go?** "

 _Zoro crashing into the ground, holding onto only one sword._

 _Chopper panting and gasping for breath._

 _Glimpse of Luffy being thrown through several buildings._

"That the best you can do!?" a defiant Usopp yells.

Silently, Kuma begins to take off his gloves, while wave after wave of Pacifista appear out of the smoke behind him.

An angry Nami hits Usopp on the head.

 _Wearing a confident smile, Robin crosses her arms before her._

 _Brook sheathes his cane sword, his face ominously hidden in shadows._

 _Franky unleashing a barrage of cannons and missiles from his body._

 _A smirking Nami twirling her staff as she seems to fade from view._

 _A furious Smoker crushing a cyborg's head with his haki enhanced jitte._

 _Luffy entering Gear 4 with a grim, determined face._

 _A bloody Tashigi standing beside Zoro as she cuts down a Pacifista._

 _An army of Pacifistas encircling the Straw Hats as they furiously fight for their lives._

Words fade into sight: "One Piece: Age of Kuma."

 _A cloaked figure walks up to the screen while it rains, a flash of lightning revealing a scowling face with a tribal tattoo on the left side._

 _Fade to black._

 **XXX**

 **Author Notes:**

 **In all honesty, what first inspired this was the image in my head of Rayleigh saying that one line.**


End file.
